


Puppy Love

by noxxx, Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, maregina, peter parker has no powers, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina





	1. All I have to do is dream

Se levantó casi sin abrir los ojos y sin estar consciente del todo. La voz de su tía lo había alarmado y sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir de la emoción, fue corriendo a sentarse al sillón para ver en la televisión aquella entrevista matutina. No entendía gran cosa de lo que le estaban preguntando, pero lo quería ver a él.

Quería ver cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él y escuchar su voz, verlo tan imponente respondiendo aquellas preguntas (que tiempo después supo eran despiadadas y lo criticaban demasiado, al menos eso le explicó May para que pudiera comprender mejor), le había alegrado la mañana. Terminó la entrevista y regresó a su habitación.

—¿Vas a seguir durmiendo?

Peter bostezó.

—No, voy a tomar una ducha.

May pasó y despeinó más los revueltos cabellos de su sobrino.

—Bueno, cuando salgas el desayuno estará terminado.

El chico sonrió. Apenas entró a su habitación, cerró despacio la puerta y colocó el seguro. Miró el enorme poster que tenía de Tony Stark y sin dudarlo, le dio un beso como todos los que le daba apenas lo veía. A la hora que fuera, Peter Parker se la pasaba besando aquel poster, dando besos tiernos en los labios de aquella imagen impresa y según fuera su estado de ánimo o el desastre que causaran sus hormonas, le daba besos tiernos o pasaba la punta de su lengua desvergonzadamente sobre aquel rostro maduro y soberbio. A veces, pegaba su pecho desnudo contra aquel otro engalanado por esa corbata roja, anhelando poder sentir su piel bronceada.

A veces acariciaba con sus manos el contorno de ese rostro tan viril y otras más, pegaba su espalda a la altura en la que estaban aquellos brazos cruzados. Soñaba con que un día, aquella imagen cobrara vida y esa misma voz que acababa de escuchar, susurrara su nombre y lo besara o hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Todo lo que Peter tenía, era el poder soñar con que algún día Tony Stark lo conocería y que apenas se vieran, el hombre le declararía su amor.


	2. Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Ese día sería inolvidable para su sobrino. Tenía una sorpresa y aunque se había dado cuenta de lo que el chico hacía, lo tomó con naturalidad porque no le quedaba de otra.

Era el cumpleaños 13 de Peter y aunque tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio, lo consiguió: aquel par de entradas a la Expo Stark estaban en su poder y ella se las iba a dar apenas el chico regresara de la escuela.

Sabía que su sobrino era un gran fan de Tony Stark y cuando el billonario había revelado su identidad secreta como Iron Man, el chico había perdido la cabeza. No había día en el que ella no escuchara todo lo que Peter había investigado de su nuevo ídolo y hasta había juntado sus ahorros para comprarse cualquier cosa relacionada con el magnate: revistas, posters, estampas, juguetes, camisetas, lo que fuera. May había contribuido un poco y hasta los días en los que ella pensaba que se trataba de la emoción desmedida de un chico que al fin había encontrado un modelo a seguir, ella alentaba esa colección de souvenirs.

Pero cuando lo escuchó tocarse por primera vez (era la primera vez que ella se había dado cuenta, claro), supo que no era algo platónico nada más y por lo mismo, ella no era quien para juzgar a su sobrino ni para hacer comentarios que fueran contraproducentes. May se dio cuenta cuando vio por accidente que su sobrino, tomando más tiempo del habitual en cambiarse, había dejado la puerta abierta. Ella iba cargando el cesto de ropa sucia para entrar a recoger la de Peter, pero apenas escuchó esos leves gemidos, lo sujetó para no dejarlo caer. Sabía que hasta un chico dulce y educado como lo era su sobrino, algún día tendría que atender el llamado de la naturaleza, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella revista que siempre tenía en la sala y que iba a despedazar para usarla como limpiador de ventanas, había desaparecido; supo en dónde estaba. Más bien, quién la tenía y cómo la estaba usando.

Esa vez había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para salir sin hacer ruido de su casa y darle mayor privacidad a su sobrino. Fue a hacer las compras y cuando volvió, encontró al chico como si nada. Terminó sus quehaceres y comenzó a observarlo con atención. Hizo una prueba regalándole un póster de Black Widow pero éste terminó arrumbado en un rincón. Insistió un par de veces más regalándole revistas de la hermosa y sensual rusa, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Le sacó conversación sobre las chicas de su escuela y notó que Peter hablaba con desgano de ellas, como si en serio no le interesaran, pero apenas ella cambiaba el tema hacia el malcriado millonario que hacía lo que quería, pronto los ojos de su sobrino cobraban un brillo muy especial.

"Ay, éste me salió...desviado".

Fue cuando May revisó los ahorros que tenía y sin dudarlo, fue a formarse para conseguir esas entradas. Con todo ese dinero iba a comprarse ropa y algunas cosas que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando, hasta pensaba darse una escapada a la playa con su sobrino, pero al estar en la taquilla y ver los elevados precios, supo que debía hacer un sacrificio por el chico, aunque no entendía por qué el hombre seguía haciendo dinero si no lo necesitaba tanto como ellos. Igual sabía que el tipo era un pesado y que no convivía con sus fans, pero debía arriesgarse y compró las entradas que aseguraban, había posibilidades de verlo más cerca.

Por eso, aquel 10 de agosto, cuando escuchó que la cerradura de su puerta se abría y vio llegar al chico, lo abrazó y fingió desinterés ese día en el tema favorito de Peter. Sacó el pastel y le pidió que cerrara los ojos para pedir su deseo a esa velita en forma de armadura. Cuando el chico sopló y abrió los ojos, May alistó la cámara y apenas pudo tomar esa foto.

El chico estaba trabado de la emoción al ver los dos boletos y no podía articular palabra.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Peter!

El chico seguía sin poder hablar y continuaba viendo los boletos para la hora en la que ella empezó a lavar los platos y a despedirse para ir a dormir. Apenas vio que el chico los colocaba en lo que era su altar personal dentro de su habitación y colocaba el seguro, May supo que iba a ser una noche larga.

No para ella, sino para el chico quien seguramente, iba a dar cauce a sus más básicos pero naturales deseos. Pero bueno ¿quién era ella para juzgarlo?


	3. Poetry in motion

Había estado contando los días para la Expo y también casi se había terminado un block de dibujo. La voz de sus profesores simplemente no le llegaba con claridad y él seguía ahí, dibujando, admirando sus obras de arte (porque para él eran tal cosa) y contando los días para poder verlo de cerca.

Sabía que no había muchas posibilidades de verlo ni tocarlo como él quería y aunque había momentos en los que se sentía ridículo por recordar cada una de las cursis imágenes que su mente formaba, o avergonzado por recordar lo que hacía con aquella revista cuyas hojas ya estaban muy maltratadas; seguía llevando su cuenta regresiva.

Había pensado en decirle a May que, si en lugar de que ella lo acompañara, mejor fuera Ned (quien también estaba algo obsesionado gracias a sus relatos), pero sabía que, aunque May no fuera a entender gran cosa de lo que el millonario y genio iba a decir, le debía eso. Finalmente ella había comprado los boletos y muy seguramente ella tenía que ir a cuidarlo porque no dejaría que dos torpes adolescentes anduvieran solos en la ciudad y menos en la noche.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Peter salió a dar una vuelta, no sin antes haber sido acosado por su eterno bully quien se burlaba de su particular manera de vestir y porque le echaba en cara que jamás podría conocer a su ídolo porque "los pobres y los tontos no saben cómo conducirse en el mundo de los ricos". Peter esa vez lo ignoró, sabiendo que Flash estaba equivocado. Esos dos boletos que descansaban sanos y salvos sobre su colección de recortes de Tony Stark demostraban lo contrario, y aun cuando guardaba la esperanza de que el millonario lo viera entre la multitud (porque esas entradas eran para estar en una de las filas delanteras), también no quería alimentar demasiado ese sueño.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, soñaba en ser un día como su ídolo: quería ser un superhéroe, pero él no tenía ningún talento especial que lo pudiera hacer sobresalir. Debía estar reparando constantemente sus gafas, debía tener cuidado de no tropezarse con las agujetas de sus tenis cuando estas se desamarraban y él las pisaba y ni hablar de que nunca pasaría de ser un pobre nerd. Si acaso, eso último le daría una posibilidad de cuando fuera mayor, poder solicitar la tan ansiada beca de la September Foundation y entonces sí, demostrar quién era él. Por eso mismo, en ese block de dibujo que cuidaba como a su vida, también se daba el tiempo de colocar algunas de sus ideas más revolucionarias y en eso no estaba equivocado.

Cuando no estaba pensando o soñando despierto con su ídolo, se dedicaba a leer cuanto libro o artículo científico pudiera y estaba al día de lo que la compañía de Tony producía. Buscaba algunas limitantes de sus últimas creaciones y sabiendo que no podía equiparar su genio al del billonario, le buscaba algunas alternativas de mejoras, confiando en que quizá, con eso pudiera ganarse un lugar en esa restringida lista de afortunados becarios.

El problema era su edad, pero se aseguraría de que llegado el tiempo, él tuviera algo digno qué ofrecer, pero por lo demás, permanecería sentado frente a aquella enorme torre en la que a veces, sabía, iba a descansar ese hombre del cual estaba enamorado y al que soñaba con ansias poder ver de lejos, no solo en los recortes ni en la televisión.


	4. Don´t be cruel

Era el gran día.

Se sentía emocionado por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender y aunque no era su primera vez, se sentía así. Había peleado con sus organizadores por los precios casi estratosféricos de sus entradas, pero sabía que sólo debía desembolsar toda la taquilla a las caridades que atendía para no ser odiado. Más odiado de lo que ya era y calmar a su consciencia.

Su vida se estaba yendo al carajo y mediáticamente la gente se había dividido respecto a la opinión que tenían de él. Muchos veían en él a un valiente superhéroe. Otros, veían a un tipo sobrado de sí mismo que deseaba seguir ganando notoriedad y otros, lo habían reducido a una figura de acción para niños, un bufón cuyos colores eran ridículos y no le quedaban a alguien que seguía manejando escandalosamente su deportivo por donde fuera que se le antojara.

Ese reportaje escrito por una cita de una noche que había salido mal era el causante y él no iba a decir nada porque aun cuando hervía de furia, sabía que su arrogancia tendría que salirle al quite y que era mejor seguir conservando su estatus de hombre soberbio que de cuarentón apaleado por una reportera. Al menos eso era más digno que querer demandar a una mujer resentida que a su vez, lo contrademandaría y voltearía las cosas a su conveniencia. Pero no podía evitar sentirse así, nervioso y con una rara mezcla de emociones que iban de la furia hasta la euforia y de regreso, pasando por la soberbia, la incertidumbre y el hastío.

—Happy, ¿cómo va eso?

El tipo estaba comiéndose una rosquilla y casi atragantándose, respondió.

—Muy bien. Pepper arregló un meet and greet con algunos asistentes al azar.

Tony se quedó con la corbata a medio anudar.

—¿Hizo qué?

—Virginia quiere que convivas con unos cuántos fans al azar apenas termines la conferencia. Sólo son diez.

Tony se dejó caer en su cama.

—No, no, no. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ella perfectamente sabe que me fastidia convivir con gente que todo lo que tiene que decir es lo mucho que me ama y...! ¡No, cancela eso!

Happy dio una mordida más a su rosquilla.

—Tú dile. Ya pasó el programa y los va a anunciar cuando termines de presentar el nuevo proyecto.

Tony rodó los ojos y empezó a hiperventilar.

—¡No, de ninguna forma!

Unos tacones resonaron por la habitación. Tony miró a la culpable y la señaló con la mirada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Pepper?

La rubia se acercó y besó en los labios al chofer. Tony frunció el ceño extrañado.

—¿Besar a mi novio? Porque es normal.

Tony se apretó el tabique de la nariz.

—Eso no, eso no me importa. ¡¿Por qué me vas a poner a saludar a gente que no conozco?!

Pepper se arregló el cabello.

—Porque es bueno para tu imagen. Si la señorita Christine dijo que eres el ídolo de los niños y que solo ellos te siguen y te ven como un modelo a seguir, pues bueno, démosle la razón y saquemos provecho de eso que ella sabe te molesta. Creí que eras más listo y que a todo le veías el lado bueno. El próximo año yo me encargo del tabulador de precios de las entradas y aunque decidiéramos cobrar más dinero, te apuesto a que la gente va a matar por ir a verte porque al fin, el excéntrico y arrogante Tony Stark se dignó a conocer un minuto a la gente que lo ha puesto en el lugar en el que está.

Tony bajó los brazos y comenzó a anudarse la corbata.

—Happy, ¿en serio no tienes miedo de la señorita Potts?

El chofer se empezó a reír.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy con ella? Temo por mi vida.

La pareja salió y Tony terminó de arreglarse. Sabía que por primera vez en su vida, debía mostrar su lado más amable aunque no estaba seguro de tener uno. Pepper se regresó y se paró en el quicio de la puerta.

—Ah, y para que te sientas más seguro, ya los investigué a todos. A menos que tengas miedo de un chico que es el más sobresaliente de su escuela, te daría la razón, pero no hay nada que temer. Sólo te pido que seas amable con todos y que te ahorres tus bromas y comentarios de mal gusto. Queremos limpiar tu imagen, no estropearla. ¿De acuerdo, Tony? No seas cruel ni pesado.

El millonario suspiró molesto. Se colocó el saco y salió caminando, sintiéndose nervioso, como si esa noche fuera a pasar algo fuera de lo normal.


	5. Why do fools fall in love?

"Why do birds sing so gay?" Frankie Lymon & The Teenagers.

 

—¡Peter, es hora!

El chico se levantó de un salto y guardó en su mochila aquella libreta que cuidaba celosamente. May frunció el ceño cuando lo vio.

—¿Es para un autógrafo? Aquí traigo post-its y un marcador. Deja eso.

Peter la miró con esos ojos que sabían, tenían el poder para convencer a su tía y ella aceptó sin cuestionar. Tomaron un taxi y aunque fue inútil, porque el tráfico era insufrible, el chico le pidió que caminaran hacia el centro.

—Peter, nuestros asientos están numerados. Tranquilo.

El chico era un manojo de nervios.

—¡May, por favor! ¡Se hace tarde!

La italiana pagó al conductor y sabiendo que no había forma de contradecir al chico, aceptó caminar las casi treinta cuadras para llegar al lugar. Apenas vieron los fuegos artificiales alumbrando el cielo nocturno, tuvieron que apresurar su andar. Peter la tomó de la mano y casi la hizo correr, y May fiel a su costumbre de cumplir los caprichos de su sobrino, apretó el paso. El chico sacó los boletos y se los entregó. Cuando estuvieron adentro, Peter ni siquiera se detuvo a observar nada de lo que había ahí. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para contemplar los prototipos de aquellas armaduras que formaban parte de la exposición y esos otros inventos que habían hecho famoso a su creador. Todo lo que quería era entrar a la sala de convenciones donde Tony Stark estaría haciendo gala de su intelecto y se rumoraba, respondería un panel de preguntas.

Sólo eso y para Peter era suficiente. Esperaba que pudieran darle la oportunidad de dirigir una pregunta a su ídolo y aunque no sabía qué podría preguntar, con el simple hecho de que el millonario posara su mirada unos instantes sobre él, sería más que suficiente. Iba casi temblando y con la boca seca. Cuando le pidieron registrar su mochila, temió porque le quitaran su libreta, pero el guardia fue amable y sabiendo que no era el primer aspirante que soñaba con mostrarle algo al imponente e inalcanzable Tony Stark, lo dejó pasar, pero aquel marcador que su tía llevaba en su pequeño bolso fue tirado a la basura.

—El señor Stark siempre lleva algo para firmar un autógrafo, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con temor el chico al guardia.

El hombre sonrió de lado.

—Sí, él siempre lleva tres Mont Blanc para firmarle algo a los cientos de jóvenes que se forman esperando obtener lo mismo.

Peter supo que eso era sarcasmo por la manera en la que su tía arrebató su bolso y miró con odio al sujeto.

—Mira, lo vas a ver muy cerca. Eso es lo que importa. Vámonos, Peter.

El chico sentía que las piernas le temblaban y cuando el acomodador les indicó hacia dónde debían pasar, ahogó un grito. Estaba en lo que debía ser la tercera fila, pero realmente era una pista abierta y todos estaban arremolinados hacia el lugar en el que el millonario haría su arribo. Sin dudarlo, se fue acercando más y jalando a su tía, quien luchaba por hacerse un espacio entre toda esa multitud que también había llegado antes que ellos.

Tomó ventaja de su estatura y se fue metiendo entre la gente y aunque hubo un punto en el que May ya no pudo seguirlo, le indicó un lugar en el que podrían reencontrarse en caso de que se perdieran de vista. Peter asintió y logró colarse hasta quedar frente al escenario, justo a tiempo cuando las luces se apagaron y la música comenzó a sonar estruendosa. Peter sentía que el corazón se le iba a detener y quiso llorar de la emoción. Aunque celoso de la presencia de esas bailarinas con ajustados y atrevidos trajes emulando los colores de la Mark, las vio en lo que su ídolo hacía acto de presencia.

La llegada, impecable e impresionante como la había imaginado, la televisión e internet no le hacían ninguna justicia.

Esto era por mucho mejor.

Luego, cuando al fin el millonario salió de su traje Peter suspiró. Verlo relativamente cerca era más de lo que podía desear y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. El carisma que el tipo tenía era impresionante y aquella sonrisa era su sueño hecho realidad. Parcialmente, pero con eso se conformaba. Apenas el hombre empezó a hablar, el tiempo se detuvo para Peter, quien no estaba poniendo atención a lo que realmente estaba diciendo, sino que estaba entregado a sus fantasías.

Esperaba que cuando aquella presentación tan breve terminara, pudiera salir corriendo de la multitud y abordarlo en un pasillo. Se las ingeniaría para poder verlo y grande fue su decepción cuando no hubo ninguna sesión de preguntas como se rumoró. El millonario agitó la mano despidiéndose y cuando escuchó que sólo unas cuantas personas podrían conocerlo tras bambalinas, se volvió a sentir emocionado. Estuvo atento a los folios ganadores y aunque tenía en sus manos los talones de los boletos de entrada, ninguno de los dos resultó ganadores.

Los estrujó en sus manos y los guardó en su mochila.

Tal vez sí tendría que esperar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad y estar en una universidad para poder aspirar a esa beca, a la que muy pocos lograban acceder.

Tal vez no era tan bueno como pensaba y tendría que seguir conformándose con verlo como siempre: en los medios y soñar que lo tenía cerca cada vez que cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Tal vez debía seguir siendo un tonto enamorado de una fantasía, de alguien imposible de tener cerca a menos que no fuera en las paredes de su habitación.


	6. Puppy Love (FINAL)

Peter se reencontró con May, quien ya le había comprado una réplica de la manaza de la armadura.

—El vendedor me dijo que era la Mark 50...

Peter sonrió con tristeza cuando se la entregó y se la puso un momento antes de guardarla en su mochila.

—Esa no existe. Es la Cinco.

May se acercó y lo besó en la frente.

—Bueno, al menos lo viste. Lamento mucho que no haya salido ganador ningún boleto, pero el año que viene podemos intentarlo otra vez, ¿qué dices?

Peter asintió con tristeza. La mujer lo abrazó y lo llevó afuera de la sala de convenciones y se desvió del camino.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —preguntó Peter con un hilo de voz.

May no respondió y comenzó a caminar de manera muy sospechosa.

—No. Ven. Yo no voy a esperar un año y tú tampoco.

Peter sudó frío cuando vio hacia donde lo llevaba su tía.

—¿Qué haces? ¡No podemos...!

May lo jaló y lo empujó hacia aquel pasillo vacío.

—Me di cuenta de que nadie estaba parado aquí y mira que para ser quién es, su equipo de seguridad no está tan al pendiente de su camerino y...

Peter la jaló. Tenía miedo.

—¡El lugar esta lleno de cámaras! ¡Nos van a ver!

La mujer comenzó a caminar por aquel espacio volteando en diferentes direcciones.

—Pues en lo que llegan los guardias, yo creo que sí lo ves... Y como ya me di tres vueltas por aquí en lo que estabas adentro y nadie ha venido por mí, creo que vale la pena intentarlo.

Peter estaba temeroso pero emocionado. Cuando vio aquella puerta abierta y reconoció algunas pertenencias del millonario, se emocionó hasta lo indecible.

—¿Y ya entraste aquí?

May se acomodó el cabello y asintió.

—Tres veces. Hasta me senté en su silla y nadie vino por mí.

—¿Y si no son sus cosas?

May sacó de su bolso un estuche de gafas con las insignias del millonario.

—Pensaba subastar esto en E-bay, pero creo que tú lo vas a apreciar más. No creo que le llore a un estuche de gafas que no encuentre y sí, son las que hoy trae puestas.

Peter tomó el objeto que su tía le extendía y la miró con sorpresa.

—Te van a llevar presa.

—Si lo hace, lo demando. Me da igual.

Peter iba a decir algo cuando al fin aquel hombre del que estaban hablando entró y los miró fijamente. Iba solo y Peter enmudeció.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

May suspiró y sujetó del brazo a su sobrino.

—Somos los Parker. Mi sobrino es gran admirador suyo y aunque no ganó el sorteo, me las ingenié para que lo conociera.

Tony frunció el ceño y cuando vio el estuche de sus gafas en las temblorosas manos del chico, sonrió.

—¿Lo quieres? Es tuyo.

Peter sintió que todo le daba vueltas y agradeció que por un momento, May pareciera leer su mente.

—¿Le importa si le tomo una foto con mi sobrino antes de que lleguen sus guardias y me saquen a empujones? Como sea, usted me cae mal pero no creo que le vaya a romper el corazón a mi sobrino, ¿o sí?

Tony miró fijamente a la mujer.

—¿Nadie la ha venido a sacar?

—No y mire que usted siendo el hombre que es, debería estar forrado de guardias cuando no trae su armadura, pero no. Con decirle que ya vine a fumarme un cigarro aquí.

Tony sonrió cínicamente al corroborar que lo que la mujer decía era cierto. Avanzó hacia donde estaba el chico y lo tomó del hombro.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño tartamudeó.

—P-Pe-Pet-Peter....

Tony apretó el hombro del chico y se colocó para la foto.

—Vaya que esta señora es lista y no le tiene miedo a nada.

May se acomodó y comenzó a tomarles fotos.

—Peter, sonríe un poco. No creo que el señor Stark te vaya a morder.

El chico se sonrojó y el millonario no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tiene razón. Sonríe. No muerdo.

Peter esbozó una leve sonrisa pero su expresión era de shock absoluto. May les tomó una gran cantidad de fotos y aunque por un momento en serio temió que los encontraran acosando al interés amoroso de su sobrino, continuó.

—Bueno, señor Stark. Gracias por regalarnos unos instantes de su apretada agenda. No sabe lo mucho que mi sobrino lo admira y lo quiere como a ningún otro superhéroe.

Peter se puso aún más rojo.

—¡May!

Tony se separó un poco y se quitó las gafas. Las colocó en la mesa a un lado y miró al fin, a los ojos de aquel muchacho.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó con aire divertido.

Peter asintió y luego negó con la cabeza. May se paró en la puerta.

—¿Se lo encargo en lo que termino mi próximo cigarro? Creo que mi Peter quiere mostrarle algo, aunque tampoco sé si sea mucha molestia que le firme algo. Lo malo es que nos tiraron el marcador a la basura y no tenemos con qué.

—No es molestia. Ya busco un bolígrafo.

May salió al pasillo y Peter siguió con la mirada al millonario.

—¿Quieres un poco de agua o una soda?

El chico asintió y trató de hablar lentamente.

—Una soda, por favor.

Tony fue al minibar que estaba dentro de ese camerino y sacó una de cereza. Cuando la acercó al chico, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

—Vaya que tienes una tía muy perseverante. Me imagino que también eres así, ¿no? ¿Qué es eso que vas a mostrarme?

Peter buscó en su mochila y cuando sacó el cuaderno, lo entregó.

—Me imagino que siempre lo molestan con eso. Lo siento.

Tony abrió la libreta y vio las notas que el chico había hecho. Silbó asombrado cuando vio lo que el muchacho había puesto ahí.

—¿Qué edad tienes?

Peter empezó a jugar nerviosamente con la lata en sus manos.

—Tengo trece.

Tony dio un ultimo vistazo a un par de hojas más y cerró el cuaderno, dejándolo en la mesa.

—Bueno, te espero para cuando estés buscando universidad y me imagino que tu fuerte va a ser las ciencias y las ingenierías, por lo cual creo que puedo apartarte una beca. Claro, si tú quieres.

—Sí quiere—respondió May desde el pasillo.

Peter bajó la mirada apenado y Tony volvió a estrujar su hombro.

—Bueno, siendo así, ven a verme cuando cumplas los dieciocho o termines la preparatoria.

Peter sonrió y tomó el cuaderno. Iba a arriesgarse un poco.

—¿Me da su autógrafo?

Tony buscó en su saco una tarjeta, tardó escribiendo algo en ella y se la entregó.

—Esto te va a ser más útil. Si necesitas algo, sólo llámame a la hora que sea y mi chofer va a hacerse cargo o yo personalmente. A la señorita Potts mejor la dejamos fuera de todo esto.

Peter tomó la tarjeta y la guardó en su mochila. May entró a despedirse y miró fijamente a Tony.

—Muchas gracias, señor Stark. Voy a hablar maravillas cada vez que alguien salga a decir mentiras o cuente basura sobre usted.

Tony sonrió.

—Mejor no lo haga, no quiero meterlos en problemas con reporteros de dudosa reputación igual que la mía.

Peter suspiró.

—Gracias, señor Stark.

—De nada, niño.

Peter salió sintiendo que no iba a poder contener su emoción. May lo abrazó y cuando regresaron a la Expo, al fin pudieron ver lo que el chico en un inició se negó. La mujer tuvo que vaciar casi toda la memoria de su teléfono para seguirle tomando fotos y video a su sobrino, quien veía maravillado todo lo que había ahí.

Mientras el chico se daba el tiempo para recorrer la exhibición, un hombre se acercó a May y la abordó.

—Dice el señor Stark que si es posible que mañana le acompañen a comer. Quiere platicar con su sobrino y con usted.

La mujer sonrió y pensó cuidadosamente su respuesta.

—Dígale al señor que yo no puedo acompañarlos, pero si trae a mi sobrino sano y salvo a buena hora, le doy permiso de que lo acompañe. Tenga, le doy el numero de mi Peter para que se pongan de acuerdo.

El hombre esperó a que la mujer se lo dictara y el hombre, a quien reconoció como su chofer ya se iba cuando le pidió que esperara. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que aunque el lugar ya estaba quedando vacío por la hora y ya no había tantos curiosos, al fin el millonario se había dignado a caminar en los pasillos de su propia exposición. May sonrió con cierta emoción al ver que Tony se acercaba a Peter y ponía en sus manos un par de gafas, las mismas que había usado y cuyo estuche vacío estaba en la mochila del chico.

—Mejor acompañe a su jefe y pásele mi recado. Buenas noches.

El hombre hizo lo que la mujer le pidió y cuando los vio alejarse, se acercó a Peter, quien parecía ya haber adoptado de manera permanente ese aspecto tan al borde de un colapso, digno de un fanboy. Lo abrazó y lo llevó a la salida, escuchando otra vez, ese incesante parloteo en el que no se mencionaba nada de lo que el chofer le había dicho.

May Parker fingió sorpresa cuando escuchó el sonoro grito de su sobrino apenas se estaban subiendo al taxi. Leyó con fingida emoción el mensaje que aquel millonario acababa de mandarle, invitándolo a comer al día siguiente.

—¡Qué bueno! Pero no puedo ir con ustedes.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

May suspiró.

—Porque mañana tengo algo qué hacer y tú tienes que pasar tiempo con tu ídolo, a ver si al fin dejas de besar los posters o por lo menos, se te bajan las ansias.

El chico ya no dijo nada más y se acomodó contra la ventanilla. May se acomodó contra la otra ventanilla del carro, escuchando los sonidos del celular de su sobrino, quien muy seguramente, seguía respondiendo al fin, los mensajes de ese hombre al que solo soñaba conocer.

FIN


	7. Epílogo 1: I can´t help falling in love

Para Tony habían sido días raros pero felices.

Aunque le parecía extraño tener que reconocer que lo que Pepper le había dicho, había funcionado, no era sólo por eso. Desde esa noche, algo se había removido en su interior y sin querer, se encontraba durante el día mandándole mensajes de aliento a ese chico que lo veía como su modelo a seguir. Había tenido que dar un cambio drástico en su vida, especialmente en su manera de ser y comportarse, porque en serio quería ser una buena figura para Peter. Lo invitaba a recorrer las instalaciones de su empresa, le mostraba sus próximos lanzamientos y le ayudaba con sus tareas o lo invitaba a museos y exposiciones que sabía, iban a ser de gran utilidad para el futuro y la formación del muchacho.

Aunque casi no hablaba con la tía del chico, ocasionalmente pasaba a saludarla o a esperar hasta que el chico llegara de la escuela. Por labios de ella, se enteró de la manera tan efusiva con la que el chico lo idolatraba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sonrojó al entrar a esa pequeña habitación y ver que Peter en serio, lo admiraba. No supo cómo tomar aquel comentario y pensó que tal vez era una broma.

"¿Ve este poster? Mi Peter creo que ya aprendió a besar gracias a él, o mejor dicho, a usted".

Esa vez Tony se había desanudado la corbata a causa de su nerviosismo y no pudo evitar mirar de forma distinta a su admirador, ahora estando consciente de sus sentimientos. El chico en serio que era dulce y atento, siempre ávido por aprender y escuchar, pero a Tony le parecía increíble que de ser cierto lo que la mujer decía, Peter estuviera prendado de él. Completamente enamorado.

¿Cómo un niño podría fijarse en un hombre que, si le quitaban todos los apelativos correspondientes, era un adulto?

Eso era algo que no entendía y algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Y lo peor fue, cuando al fin se permitió ver algo que no debía ver: cada vez que se reunía con el chico, éste le parecía lo más adorable y tierno del mundo. Su aura era cándida, suave, delicada. Era como poesía en movimiento y eso estaba mal. No cambiaría por nada del mundo esas escapadas a museos, no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en aquellas caminatas vespertinas a la tienda del señor Delmar y aunque no debía alimentar ese chispazo que empezaba a surgir en su alma, tampoco quería ignorarlo. Adoraba ver aquel brillo de admiración y amor en los ojos de Peter, era algo que de verdad lograba doblegarlo. Podría describirlo más como un cariño puro que en el futuro se convertiría en algo más profundo.

Esperaría pacientemente a que el tiempo pasara y que al fin, esa beca de la September Foundation lo hiciera pasar más tiempo con Peter y que éste tuviera la edad suficiente para acercarse con otras intenciones, aunque ni el mismo estuviese del todo seguro de sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso eran sinceros? ¿O simplemente estaba confundido? Pero mientras eso sucedía, Tony seguiría viendo con amor y ternura aquellos dibujos que estaban al final de esa libreta que Peter había dejado olvidada en su camerino esa noche de agosto.

Seguiría pasando con ternura, sus dedos sobre aquellos corazones que el chico había dibujado en esa libreta olvidada hacía algunos meses atrás y que encerraban el nombre de ambos. Tal parecía que Peter no recordaba eso y tampoco era como que Tony quisiera decirle que tenía en su poder ese cuaderno lleno de buenas ideas y muchos dibujos románticos y tiernos. Esperaría a que algún día el chico lo mencionara y mientras eso pasaba, Tony seguiría emocionándose en secreto con aquellas mariposas dibujadas que rodeaban, cual halo, aquel dibujo dedicado a él, en el que Iron Man iba sosteniendo en sus brazos, a aquel chico de cabellos ondulados.


	8. Epílogo 2: I do adore

Varios años habían pasado.

Tony no había dejado de cuidar y estar presente para Peter hasta que el chico alcanzó la edad de dieciséis años, siempre escuchándolo y ayudándolo con lo que fuere. Pero fue también en ese mismo tiempo fue que tuvo que comenzar a viajar más seguido por temas laborales relacionados a su empresa. Aquel año y medio yendo y viniendo alrededor del mundo eran una tortura, ya que apenas podía poner un pie en la ciudad de Nueva York. Pero no por eso había dejado de estar en contacto con el muchacho, ya que siempre lo llamaba y enviaba regalos, o lo que sea que el necesitase. Aunque ya no podía estar tanto como antes, sí que notaba que el joven estaba creciendo. Que empezaba a convertirse en un hombre. Y no sabía si emocionarse o temer por ello.

No fue hasta el cumpleaños número dieciocho del muchacho que decidió tomarse un descanso de su empresa y encargársela a Pepper, la vicedirectora de Stark Industries.

Regresó a Nueva York en secreto, ya que planeaba quedarse un tiempo (en especial para asistir a la graduación de Peter). Y apenas llegó, se puso en contacto con May Parker para poder ver de nuevo al joven al cual había descuidado en el último tiempo.

"¿A qué hora regresa? Porque quiero que cuando me vea, sea una sorpresa"

May, más que contenta, le indicó los horarios del chico. Peter volvería de su trabajo a medio tiempo a eso de las tres de la tarde, por lo que a las dos, Tony ya estaría esperándolo allí en el departamento.

Mientras esperaban a que el chico volviese, May le invitó un café, y Tony aceptó gustoso. Mientras platicaban, oyeron la puerta abrirse y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver a Peter. El joven se veía... hermoso, eso no podía negarlo. No se habían visto desde hacía un año y un poco más, y no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Pese aun conservar aquellos rasgos algo inocentes, su porte se había definido un poco más, y su aspecto varonil podía notarse. Aquella camisa a cuadros no disimulaba un tonificado cuerpo que se lucia sin quererlo.

—¡S-Señor Stark! – exclamó el muchacho encandilado, mientras se sacaba los auriculares de las orejas.

Tony se puso de pie y se acercó a él, May los miraba desde el sillón con una mirada curiosa.

Peter básicamente se lanzó a los brazos del hombre, sonriendo como cuando por primera vez lo conoció. Su mentor, aquel al cual siempre había amado y no había visto por tanto tiempo, por fin regresaba a su lado y éste también correspondió el abrazo de una manera muy efusiva, sintiendo que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin saber nada de su querido pupilo.

—¡Quiero que me cuente todo de su viaje, donde estuvo y como le fue! – le pidió Peter emocionado.

Tony miró los ojos brillantes de Peter. Por un momento se sintió apenado al pensar que esa era la misma mirada de amor que ponían los cachorritos apenas veían a quien habían extrañado tanto. Se pusieron al día con varias cosas y el tiempo pasó volando, tanto que la noche llegó. Tony aceptó sin dudar la oferta de quedarse a cenar con los Parker. Era un momento muy agradable, el hombre les relataba sus experiencias mientras los otros dos escuchaban atentamente. Al terminar, Tony ayudó a juntar y lavar los platos, algo que sorprendió a May, quien no se esperaba tales modales del millonario.

El hombre revisó su reloj y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Peter, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—Bien, May. Antes de dejarlos descansar, quería preguntarte si me permitirías llevarme a tu sobrino a por una vuelta. Ya sabes, para tomar aire y charlar un poco.

La mujer lo miró de brazos cruzados y pareció meditarlo un momento.

—Está bien – aceptó ella - Pero me lo regresa antes de las doce ¿Sí?

—May, ya tengo dieciocho – se quejó el joven.

—Pero aun vives bajo mi techo – le respondió ella despeinándolo cariñosamente—. Anda, diviértete.

Y con eso, los dos partieron. Al salir del complejo de apartamentos, Tony miró a Peter con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Dime, niño. ¿Qué tal si paseamos un poco?

—Claro, ¿dónde está el auto? – preguntó curioso.

Tony rio con ganas, desconcertando a Peter.

—No vamos a pasear por tierra, vamos a pasear por aire.

Peter aun lo miraba completamente confundido y sin tener idea de a que se refería el hombre, pero este simplemente tocó la tapa de su reloj. En un instante, Iron Man estaba frente a él.

—Wow... - exclamó mirando aquella armadura de arriba a abajo.

Tony le extendió su mano robótica y con una voz fría, le preguntó.

—¿Vienes?

Peter tardó un poco en responder, ya que se había quedado sin palabras. Pero al salir de su trance, aceptó sin dudarlo. Tony lo tomó en brazos y en cuestión de segundos, ya se encontraban volando sobre Nueva York y sin decir palabra, amos recordaron que estaban recreando el dibujo que años atrás Peter había hecho. Todo era hermoso: las luces, los edificios y el cielo nocturno. Peter veía con fascinación a la gente que parecía diminuta desde arriba.

El joven se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la armadura tanto por el vértigo como por la emoción, ya que sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Volaron por varios minutos hasta que Tony decidió llevarlos a ambos a la terraza de la Torre Stark, ya que dedujo que Peter debía tener algo de frio debido a semejantes alturas. Una vez que puso en el suelo al joven, Tony volvió a tocar su reloj y su armadura desapareció.

—Eso... eso fue...

—¿Increíble? ¿Asombroso? ¿Genial?

—Todas las anteriores – respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Tony le devolvió el gesto y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, mientras miraban la ciudad desde aquella torre.

—Peter...

—¿Sí?

Tony lo miró enternecido. Aquellos ojos tan atentos sobre el siempre lograban desarmarlo.

—Ahora que estas por terminar la secundaria, y eres mayor de edad, quería confirmar tu pasantía en mi empresa. Además así ya puedo guardarte un puesto de trabajo en el futuro.

El joven se sonrojó ante la sorpresa, pero no dudó en asentir frenéticamente.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!

—Me alegra saberlo – le respondió Tony acariciando su cabello suavemente.

Y ahí estaba, aquel rubor en sus mejillas se profundizó. Los ojos del chico parecieron brillar por un segundo y de la nada lo tenía más cerca, casi a centímetros de su rostro. El hombre le tomó del rostro delicadamente pero aun sin hacer nada, y simplemente lo admiró con toda la delicadeza del mundo. La suave piel, las bellas facciones, la dulce mirada y la eterna sonrisa en el rostro de este joven el cual aprendió a amar de múltiples maneras. Peter era hermoso.

Peter finalmente rodeó el cuello de su mentor y pegó su pecho al de este. Todo parecía estar pasando en cámara lenta. Cerró sus ojos, y terminó de cerrar cualquier distancia entre ellos. Tony se sorprendió al principio, pero sus manos instintivamente viajaron a la espalda del chico, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. La tibieza en el aliento, la dulzura de ese acercamiento...

Y por fin, se permitió corresponderle todo el amor que siempre le había guardado. Aunque pareciera inmoral o poco ético, era amor de todas formas. Y eso no podría negarlo.

 

THE END.


End file.
